The clichés that comes with love
by elinasu
Summary: You see, this isn't your typical love story filled with clichés, except it is. In some aspects atleast, I can admit that. I mean, I did after all fall in love with a guy who would never look at me twice, because well, he's too busy being in love with my sister. Niley.
1. Prologue

Okay, so here's the thing. I wish I could say that this is not the kind of cliché story were the girl falls in love with the guy she never even noticed before, but it is. I wish I could say that this is not the kind of cliché story were that guy is hopelessly in love with someone else, because it is. However though, even considering the factors above, this is not a cliché story. Because to be a cliché story there has to be a happily ever after, the two people, destined to be together overcoming their differences and realizing their love for each other and BAM! The end, finito, instant happiness forever.

However, in this kind of cliché scenario, that will never ever happen, because the stupid punk that managed to catch my heart will never look at me twice. Why? Because he's in love with my sister and that has been the case since we were ten. Get the clicheness? Good. So this is my stupid story. Enjoy.

You see, my name is Miley, I have a pretty good life considering, I'm a sophomore at Walland Oak High School in Washington. I like writing, I'm mediocre at sports and I have one friend. His name is Oliver and he's one of the stupidest people that I know, but he's kind and funny and unlike the rest of teenage population around here, he's himself. He's actually real.

I have a sister too, her name is Selena. She's not my step sister, if you're wondering. That would have been hilarious though, it probably would have made this story even better. A little rivalry like that. She's a senior at our school and as far as clichés go, she's head cheerleader, dating the star quarterback and a self-declared prom queen. Of course, she's super pretty with long black shining hair and a smile to die for. There isn't a girl in our school that wish they had her life and there isn't a guy in our school that's not dying to date her. She isn't awful, as it would be if this was that kind of cliché story, she's kind, a little naïve and not the sharpest knife in the box, but she's an overall great girl. That's why it's so hard to not like her or not to be jealous of her. Because she deserves what she has, she doesn't bully people or feel superior over others less fortunate (read: me). And besides, every cliché story needs a pretty popular girl.

However, Selena is dating our school's star quarterback. His name is Joe Jonas. He's also a senior, meaning he's the guy version of Selena. Hot, popular, awesome at sports and while maybe he's a tad smarter than Selena, he's the class clown, or more like school clown. He pulls of the funniest pranks on both teachers and students and has everybody laughing basically twenty four seven. Selena and Joe have been dating since forever, at least it feels that way, but in reality it's been five years. Looong years. Everyone in our town is convinced they're going to end up married and with beautiful and equally as popular children. Which is most likely going to end up happening. So yey, them. Or something.

Then there is Joe's younger brother, Nick. He's a sophomore like me. We have some classes together, but we don't really talk unless we're riding in the car with Selena and Joe or when we have to sit next to each other at movie occasions at their house. He's kind of the brooding type, meaning he is quiet a lot but when he does talk, he's sarcastic and witty. I like that kind of humor, I wouldn't really mind knowing him better, but I know that will never happen.

Because Nick Jonas is in love with my sister. He's been in love with her since she was twelve and we were ten. That's when we moved across the street from them and Nick and Joe's parents forced them to go over and say hi. Unfortunately for Nick, shy timid Nick, Joe being the more outgoing type, he stood no chance. I know this, because I witnessed it first handedly. Nobody but me knows this, not Selena, no one at school, not even Joe. I don't even think Nick knows I know, but it isn't like he's stealth with his longing looks or with his sad sappy love songs. I guess I forgot to mention it; Nick plays the guitar and writes his own songs. From what I've heard at the school's talents shows and such, he's pretty darn good. He has talent, talent that doesn't exist in this town. Therefor I feel sorry for him sometimes, that he has to be stuck here with losers like me, Joe and Selena, when he could be off seeing the world and wooing girls. Or maybe not wooing girls, considering his unruly curls and thin frame and well, the foremost reason, his social awkwardness. He's a blusher and a stutterer, not a great combo when it comes to scoring chicks. I feel sorry for him because of that too, because when it's just me, Selena, Joe and him, he's like any other kid. He's just extremely shy.

Anyway. Basically, our story isn't that exciting or spectacular, it's just a regular teenage story about love, betrayal, friendship and finding something you didn't know excited. Yeah, I thought that sounded lame too. However, it's kind of true. Because I'm pretty sure that everything that ever happened to me, happened to you one time, or you two times, the point is, that being a teenager, everyone has been one or is going to be one and it isn't going to be all that different from when you were one, or like in this case, when I'm being one. But it's still our story and like I said, it's sucky, but it's ours.

"Miley!" Uh. Selena's kind of high pitched voice in the morning, not pleasant. I shove my head further into the pillow, hoping it will drown her out.

"Miley!" Nope. No such luck.

"Ugh, chill….I'M COMING!" I roll out of bed, quickly discarding my pajamas into tight fitting black jeans and a band t-shirt. Make-up is overrated when your day starts at 7 AM. Before pulling on my converse and rushing down the stairs, I take a quick look in the mirror. My brown hair, cascading down my chest could easily be mistaken for a bird's nest, but oh well, no time, like I said, it's overrated anyway. When I make it downstairs, Selena is busy doing the last touches on her make-up, I refrain from rolling my eyes and grab an apple and my backpack instead.

"Joe and Nick are waiting outside." I nod, wave goodbye with the back of my hand to our parents and step outside. I instantly notice Joe's car, a Range Rover, a neat car, but I can't seem to see past the whole "compensating" thing. I trudge into the backseat, next to Nick, because well, of course shotgun is reserved for the girlfriend, at least that's how things apparently work. I've never been anyone's girlfriend, so I'm not really educated in the field of dating.

"Cool shirt. Metro Station is an awesome band." Nick pipes up politely beside me and I buckle myself up before turning to face him. "Yeah, I know! Their new stuff is great, but I really like now that we're done, that's a classic…I'm actually thinking of saving up cash to go see them in New York in the spring and-" I struggle with my seatbelt and when I finally look up to meet his eyes, so we can have a proper conversation, he's not even listening. Of course not, because when I decide to go into a ramble about one of the coolest band in the history of bands, Selena decides to strut down the pavement and everything else kind of stops to matter. It's a wonder he's not drooling, with the way he's looking at her. Even though I'm irritated over the fact that apparently he tunes out everything at the sight of Selena, I feel bad for him when she and Joe starts to make out right in front of him. But still, it's his loss, being a love sick little puppy instead of manning up and like, say something to her.

"Yey, school! I know you're supposed to be like, not excited over being a teenager in high school, but it's just so fun to see everyone and get to hang out and stuff, I mean it'll be over before we know it!" My sisters squeals from her seat at the front when Joe starts to back out from our drive way and I huff under my breath, not understanding how she can be so squealy about literally everything in her life.

"I know, babe. It's awesome. I wonder what prank I will be pulling today…" Joe says, probably with this crazy look in his eyes, that he tends to get when thinking about all the awesomeness he can provide us lucky ones with today. I reach into the pocket of my leather jacket and pull out my iPod, plugging in my headphones while trying to block out the pathetic life I'm living, over and over again, from morning until night, from day to day and the most pathetic part…

It never changes.

"_She's just a friend, you see  
You always agree  
You know, I lie  
But you still trust me_"

Yey, hope you're all glad to see me so soon, haha. Anyway, this story just popped into my head like 1 hour ago and I have LOADS of ideas. I'm really excited. As you can see, there isn't much action in this little prolog, but hopefully you'll come to like this story when the story itself starts to unravel and blah.

And also, I'm from Sweden (which is why there can be some questionable grammar and use of words sometimes, I apologize!) and I have no clue how the American high school system looks/works, I'm going to try read up on it, but feel free to correct me if some things are incorrect or misinterpreted.

So what do you think? I'm eager to start write more on this. :D

Have a great day/night, depending on where you are. xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning students! Today we're going to do something real exciting, something I like to call getting to know your fellow students…" Our AP English teacher announces as we sit down, like we've done every Monday since what feels like forever ago, when it's really only been two years. Everyone groans which only makes her smile bigger, I guess teaching a bunch of morons in a small town like ours, you find joy in the smallest things.

"This means that during the ten following weeks, you'll work in pairs to get to know each other better, you'll get a different subject every week to interview each other about and in the end you'll write an essay about this person and your thoughts about them before and after. This week's subject is who I am, you can interpret that as you like." Being the goody two shoes like usual am when it comes to school, I start to write down the directions while Mrs Summerton start to call out pairs, making people groan and shout objections. I don't really care who I get to work with, knowing that the person most likely will end up doing nothing and I'll have to make up stuff about them that might suit their personality. It's not like you don't know everyone's history around here anyway.

"Miley Stewart and…Nick Jonas." I froze. Shit. Not that Nick is a bad choice or anything, I just wasn't up for hearing him talk dreamily about my sister, or whatever else he could possibly be thinking about, besides that. I was still a little pissed off about the car thing earlier. Nick sits down beside me, smiling shyly with a paper and pen in his hand.

"Hey." He breaths quietly, with a tiniest hint of a smile on his face, meaning: he's being lame as usual.

"I was thinking, I mean it's great that we got paired together, I mean we already know stuff about each other so we don't have to meet up after school or anything." I suggest, making Nick frown.

"I don't know…I mean I don't really know much about you and you know even less about me."

"That's because you rarely speak." I point out, making Nick bow his head as a blush rises on his cheeks.

"True…but I'll talk now. I want to get a good grade. Don't you?" Nick tilts his head, watching me with curiosity dancing in his squinty eyes, I know he doesn't have a clue about my grades, which makes me believe, from judging by my appearance and personality, that he thinks I don't give a shit.

"Yeah, I have the highest mark out of everyone in this class, so yeah, of course." I state, kind of cockily, but Nick doesn't react to that, instead he smiles softly. "Oh, I was wondering who was beating me to the punch on that one." I try my best not to gawk, because yeah, well, I didn't really think he was that good, I mean just because the kid can write songs, it doesn't mean he can write essays or short stories.

"Well, it certainly isn't Brad." I say and nod my head to my right, where Brad is laying with his head on the table, fast asleep. Nick lets out a laugh, which has me kind of surprised, because laughing and Nick Jonas doesn't really add up. He notice my strange face way to soon and shuts his mouth, his lips curling up into that small smile, in that same the way they always seem to do.

"Uhm…well, okay, who are you then, _Nick Jonas_?" I question while wiggling my eyebrows in an attempt to scare him away and dragging out his name huskily, making me sound almost as ridiculous as this assignment.

Nick tugs on his bottom lip, like maybe he wants to give a well thought answer or maybe he's just not sure. Who cares. "Uhm…me, I guess? I mean I like music. And baseball."

"I already knew that, see, no use for us to even do this, I already know the basics about you."

"Well…okay, but I know nothing about you."

"That's because you never bother to listen to me." I spit out, sounding harsher than I really intended to, making him bite down harder on his bottom lip.

"I uh…I'm sorry, but in my defense, you're kind of intimidating, you're not like all the other girls around here…" He says, softly, flickering his eyes upwards to meet mine. I feel a blush coming onto my face, because I know that, well maybe, it isn't his entire fault. It isn't as if I pride myself on being a social butterfly, after all I only got one real friend. I quickly get a hold of myself and scoff. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

Nick's mouth falls wide open and he swallows, spluttering quickly. "No! No..not at all, I mean, I just…you're doing it again by the way. Being intimidating."

I sigh, looking down onto the paper in front of me, feeling bad for the guy, since truthfully, I think he can be nice and funny and he probably won't be if I keep this up.

"Sorry. Just…let's play twenty questions or something?"

Nick smiles, looking pleased but mostly relieved, which almost makes me laugh, but I stiffle it with an awkward cough, so typical of him to be the same timid ten year old, afraid of girls and what not.

"Ladies first." He says, a hint of a smirk on his lips, as if he's finally feeling a little bit more comfortable, which is kind of good, because otherwise these next ten weeks would have been horrible.

"Ugh…uhm, favorite color?" Basic stuff first, that can never go wrong.

"Blue. Favorite movie?" We both scribble down each other's answers, while asking each other new questions simultaneously.

"That's easy. Kill Bill 1." Nick looks up, shakes his head a little bit and smiles to himself. "Why am I not surprised?"

I narrow my eyes at him, but of course he doesn't see it because he's too busy writing down my answer. "Yeahyeah…favorite song?"

Nick's answer is quick, without a beat. "As for now, Eyes on Fire by-"

"Blue foundation." I finish of, smiling, surprised, because I didn't have a clue that he had good taste in music, at all, but I like it. Maybe he isn't so bad, if you look past the pathetic love he has for my sister.

"Yeah..what about you?"

"As for now, Little talks by-"

"Of monsters and men." Nick finishes for me and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"Looks like we have at least one thing in common, it's a shame we didn't figure this out sooner." He says happily, scribbling on his paper, but all I can feel is this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, like yeah it's such a fucking shame, because nobody, including him, notices me anyway so yeah, it's a pity it's only happening because of some stupid school assignment.

"Yeah…" I mumble, clearing my throat, probably not sounding as excited as he would have liked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nick asks, actually sounding concerned, which makes me want to say something mean to him, because he's so damn oblivious, but I refrain myself and plaster a fake smile on my face instead. "No, let's just continue this game. What kind of food do you like?"

Nick smiles timidly, opening his mouth once, as if he wants to say something but closes it. Then he shakes his head, looks up and meets my eyes, looking nervous again. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to get to know each other before, I just…I really don't know why, but I wish we had." He says, albeit quietly but still…truthfully and without the stuttering, surprisingly. A blush creeps upon my cheeks for no reason and I quickly look down on the table, until it goes away. I can't have him seeing me do something as girly as blush.

"And oh…I like Italian food, my mom makes the best."

I nod and write it down, adding the word momma's boy next to it. We continue to ask each other silly questions until both of our papers are full of different information about the other person.

"So, I was thinking we could like…meet up after school and talk about the different subjects and work on the essay in class, like if we get the information about each other in our free time, we have loads of time to get it nicely done in school?" I say, while starting to collect my stuff so I can pack it in my bag and make it to the wending machine before my next class.

"Yeah…I guess that sounds good. My house or yours?"

I'm about to say mine, but then I remember that means Selena being near, which means Nick will be doing nothing but drooling, so that's a no. Then I think well, his house then and then I remember that Selena could as easily be over there, making out with Joe, so that's a no too.

"What about the library, Wednesday at 3?" Nick looks confused for a second, but smiles and nods his head.

"Sure, see you then." I grab my back from the chair and starts walking away when I hear Nick call my name, I turn around, watching him stand by the chair, fidgeting with his hands.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today, it was really nice getting to know all that stuff about you, I had no idea you liked the Yankees so much, that's really cool." He says, smiling boyishly. I feel a heat going up my neck and quickly nod so I can just get the hell away from there.

What just happened?

**Hey everyone, this chapter is kind of sucky, but it's just the beginning, it's always boring at first…but the next chapter will be a little more fun, things will be revealed and what not ; )**

Hope you like it anyway. I'm actually on vacation right now, the Canary Islands…it's really beautiful and warm. Hope you're all having a great start on the New Year! xx


End file.
